


Backspace

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Frustration, Jealousy, Sexist Language, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Frustrating bitch,</i> Christine typed out, then deleted it, running her fingers through her hair.  <i>Frustrating, gorgeous bitch in her nice suits and red-bottom heels and expensive haircut.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Backspace

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Christine/Pepper - words.

After another frustrating, fruitless attempt at an interview with Pepper Potts, Christine was ready to call her editor and break the news that whatever paltry drivel she managed to get from Potts wouldn’t even fill half a page.

_Frustrating bitch,_ Christine typed out, then deleted it, running her fingers through her hair.  _Frustrating, gorgeous bitch in her nice suits and red-bottom heels and expensive haircut.  Brilliant bitch who won’t give me a blurb for a throwaway article because of_ honor, _of all things._   Again, she deleted her words, sighing in frustration.

The worst part was, Potts wasn’t a bitch.  Christine loved women, loved their slyness and cleverness, loved the way they worked twice as hard to get what they wanted.  She would never called Potts a bitch.  The woman was a professional—cool, educated, and pristine.

_Cool, educated, pristine,_ she typed, and imagined she was sitting in bed with her laptop, drinking an espresso on a Sunday morning while Potts dressed for the day, lingerie and stockings laid out on the bed.  She wished she knew all of Potts’ secrets, all of the ways she could get to her.  She wanted to know what perfume she wore, how she organized her schedule, how she dealt with someone like Tony Stark day in and day out.

Instead, Christine was in her dark apartment at two in the morning, needing a shower and a hot meal, trying to hammer out an impossible article.

_Frustrating bitch_ , she typed slowly, and deleted it again.


End file.
